Halloween!
by Lixaliria
Summary: Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. "Terlihat sempurna!" / "Cosplay huh?"


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO isn't mine! NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hmmm," Sakura bergumam kecil sambil memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Ia mengambil _lipstick_ yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan, ia mengatup bibir ranumnya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Voila, warna merah dari _lipstick_ miliknya telah melekat indah pada bibir Sakura.

Ia menatap cermin sekali lagi. "Yosh! Kanpeki!"

Setelah merasa sempurna dengan riasan wajahnya, kini saatnya bagi Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Satu set pakaian unik tergeletak di atas kasur miliknya. Kasur yang cukup besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan mengganti piyama yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Tidak hanya kemeja saja, ia juga mengganti seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia menggantung piyama miliknya dengan rapi.

Ia kembali menuju cermin, mengecek penampilannya saat ini. Sakura tersenyum puas, ia terlihat sangat sempurna. Terutama dengan _cape_ hitam yang dikenakannya, sambil sesekali mengendusnya pelan. "Bau Sasuke-kun," gumamnya pelan.

TING TONG

Suara bel membuat Sakura tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Wajahnya memerah setelah menyadari betapa mesumnya ia saat ini. Ayolah, mengenakan pakaian orang dan mengendusnya apa lagi kalau bukan mesum?

TING TONG

Bel itu berbunyi kembali. Dengan sebal Sakura berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Orang mana yang akan berkunjung malam-malam begini coba?

Sakura membuka pintu sambil bersiap untuk mengomeli sang pembuat onar. Namun bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya membulat dengan sempurnya melihat sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya. Sang pria tertegun melihat riasan Sakura seperti seorang vampir.

"Cosplay huh?" ujarnya dengan suara bariton khas miliknya.

"A-Ano.. I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun."

"He..." Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu rumah mereka. "Sarada?"

"Hari ini dia nginap di tempat choucho," ujar Sakura berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke melirik kalender yang ada didekatnya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Jadi ini alasannya kau melakukan cosplay malam ini Sakura?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sebuah tanggal, 31 Oktober.

Wajah Sakura berbinar sempurna, ia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Benar! Kau mengerti juga!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. " _Trick or Treat_!"

Kedua onyx Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil tertawa geli.

"Hei!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Sasuke menyentuh pelan dahi Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku tidak membawa apa pun untukmu."

"Jadi?" tukas Sakura tak peduli.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang tak membawa apa pun. Tapi aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."

Senyuman kembali merekah di wajah Sakura. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke membungkan bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuk miliknya. "Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kau cukup nakal juga ya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah _cape_ miliknya. "Kau mengenakannya tanpa seizinku. Nakal sekali dirimu Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

Dengan senyuman seolah tak bersalah, Sakura berusaha kabur dari Sasuke. Sayangnya ia terlambat. Langkahnya telah diblokir oleh Sasuke dan juga dinding yang ada di belakangnya. "E..Err.. Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dengan dandanan seperti ini?" Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut dengan tingkah manismu itu Sakura," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga wanitanya. Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah dibanding sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat panas.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Ssssttt, biarkan aku menikmati hidanganku sebentar." Ciuman dari Sasuke sukses membungkam bibir Sakura. Ciuman yang dalam dan sangat mendominasi, seolah ingin memakan Sakura saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, sesuai perkataanku. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu," ujar Sasuke setelah menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ap-." Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju kamar.

"Kau akan menemukannya di dalam sini." Sasuke kemudian menunjuk kamar mereka berdua.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau menerima tawaranku?"

Sakura menggenggam baju Sasuke cukup kencang. Ia mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihatnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah mengecup kepala Sakura dengan lembut, ia menuntun wanitanya ke dalam kamar. Beberapa saat setelah itu pintunya pun tertutup..

* * *

 ** _Hai hai hai! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa buat fanfict lagi._**

 ** _Walau singkat dan ending yang sangat menggantung._**

 ** _Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca!_**

 ** _Saya mohon doa semoga saya bisa segera menyelesaikan project fanfict yang mangkrak_**

 ** _Mata ne~_**


End file.
